YOU AND ME
by Kiyhoshi Uzumaki
Summary: " ukh, sakit Sasuke.. " rintih Hinata " tahan sebentar sayang " kata Sasuke " ah ah sakit " Hinata merintih Thank to Masashi Kishimoto. . . . . 85% hancur, 15% cukup bagus mungkin. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata, kesamaan karakter dan yang linnya merupakan ketidak sengajaan. Jika ceritanya aneh mohon di maafkan.. Jangan lupa review nya.. Arigatou


HM ENAK?

" ukh, sakit Sasuke.. " rintih Hinata

" tahan sebentar sayang " kata Sasuke

" ah ah sakit " Hinata merintih

.

.

.

.

.

.

" huh Hinata kau ini, hanya di suntik saja merintih seperti itu."

" ee habis sakit sekali. "

" itu biar kau segera sembuh sayang," kata Sasuke lalu mencium bibir lembut Hinata.

" ekh Sasuke " desah nikmat Hinata menikamati ciuman kekasaihnya itu.

Musim salju baru saja tiba, sepasang kekasih sedang duduk berdua di sofa sebuah apartemen. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun. Dan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

" Ini untukmu Sasuke-kun " kata Hinata sambil memberikan secangkir kopi

" arigatou sayang " jawabnya

"kau sudah lama menunggu Sasuke-kun "

" hn, hanya sekitar 15 menit saja kok. Ngomong-ngomong kau disini sendiri? "

" iya. Ka-san ku sedang tak dirumah "

" hn, Hinata,,, " kata Sasuke lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya.

" umph " desa nikmat Hinata

Sasuke dan Hinata beradu lidah di dalam mulut. Semakin lama permainan mereka semakin panas. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu tangan Sasuke ke dada Hinata. Hinata pun menglinjat geli.

" ukh " desah Hinata yang mulutnya masih beradu dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata memaksa lidahnya untuk menghentika aktivitas mereka. Tapi Sasuke malah semakin liar menghisap lidah Hinata dan memaikan tangan di dada Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke terdorong dari tubu Hinata meskipun hanya beberapa senti :v

" kau kenapa Hinata? "

" Sasuke kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "

" mengapa? Apa aku salah ? kitakan sepasang kekasih jadi itu wajar semua pasangan kekasih melakukan ini, bakan lebih. "

" ttttapi aku tak inginmelakukan hal itu jika kita belum menikah. " kata hinta sedikit terisak

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, dan memeluknya

" tenanglah Hinata aku akan bertanggungjawab kepadamu."

" ttttaaapi Sasuke"

" sudahlah Hinata aku sudah tak tahan," kata Sasuke

" eeehh jangan Sasuke-kun " kata Hinata menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dam memeluk erat kekeasihnya.

"Saa " belum sempat Hinata berbicara, mulut Sasuke sudah menyumpat mulut Hianta denga mulutnya. Hinata mencoba melawan Sasuke, tetapi percuma, inata tak cukup kuat untuk melawan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-raba dada Hinta yang besar nan empuk.

"umph " desah Hinata

Kini Sasuke melepasakn ciumanya kepada Hinata, tetapi mulai mejilati telinga, leher Hinata yang besar. Hinata meronta, tetapi Sasuke tak memperdulikan nya. Iya malah semakin liar memaikan tangannya dibuah dada Hinata.

" hentikan Sasuke " teriak Hinata kencang

Karena merasa Hinata tak suka dengan perbuatnya, asuke pun mengikat tanag Hinata dengan tali yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

" Sasuke-kun tegganya kau "

" gomen Hinata, aku sudah tak tahan merasak tubuhmu."

Lalu Sasuke pun mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Hinata dan menciuminya dengan liar dam memposisikan Hinata duduk, setelah itu Sasuke menduduki lutut Hinata, samba, terus meghisap bibir Gadis cantik dihadapanya itu. Tangan Sasuke mulaim lagi meraba dada Hinata , dan kini ia malah membuka baju Hinata. Setelah membuka baju Hinata, Sasuke mulai menciumi dan menjilati telinga, leher dan turun sampi ke buah dada Hinata yang montok. Sasuke mulai liar menyedot dan meremas-remas oppai milik kekasihnya itu.

" umph Sasuke-kun sudah hentikan umph " kata Hinata terengah-engah

Sasuke tak mamperdulikan kata Hinata, ia terus menyedot buah dada Hinata. Kini tanganya mulai sedikit demi sedikit, membuka bawahan Hinata yang pendek itu. Hinata meronta, tetapi tak berhasil.

Kini Hinata telah telanjang bulat. Sasuke terus menjilati dam menciumi tubuh Hinata. Kini giliran Sasuke yang mencopoti pakaiannya. Setelah ia telanjang bulat, ia pun mulai memasukan 'senjata' nya yang sudah dari tadi sudah menantang wkwkwkw XD ke vagna Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti senjata yang besar nan panjang itu mulai masuk kelubang kenikmatan Hinata.

" aghhhhhh Sasuke-kun sakit sekali hiks hiks " jerit Hinata sambil menangis

" ekh, tahan sebentar sayang, sedikit lagi " kata Sasuke

Sedukit demi sedikit senjata Sasuke semakin masuk kelubang Hinata yang sempit.

"jleebbb " dengan sedikit dorongan keras dari Sasuke, kini senjata Sasuke sudah tertancap di vagina Hinata yang hangat dan berkedut-kedut

" akkhhhhhh Sasuke-kun sakit hiks hiks "

" maafkan aku sayang, "kata Sasuke, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata

Sasuke perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan senjatannya.

" umph ah ah sakit Sasuke-kun " desah nikmat bercampur sakit Hinata

" tenanglah sayang, nanti akan terasa nikmat kok ekh " kata sasuke

Sasuke mempercepat memaju mundurkan senjatanya….

"akh akh akh nikmat sayang "kata Hinata yang nafas tak teratur

" ekh " Sasuke mulai terus mengocox makin cepat dan meremas oppai milik Hinata

" akh akh akh " desah hinata tak karuan.

Sasuke mempercepat lagi gerakannya. Dan kini birbirnya dan bibir Hinata sedang beradu. Sasuke merasakan hangatnya lubang Hinata.

" crooottttttt " Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka bersama…

"akhhhhhhhh " desah Hinata dan Sasuke

" aku mencintaimu Hinataa… "


End file.
